


Давай я расскажу тебе сказку

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Romance, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет такой вещи, которую не сделаешь ради любимого человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай я расскажу тебе сказку

Привычка просыпаться от малейшего шороха со временем выработалась у всей стаи, включая Стайлза и Лидию, которых оборотни всегда оберегали. Но сегодня Лидию разбудил совсем не звук, а скорее ощущение. Странное такое, вроде и не чужое, но недружелюбное прикосновение. Холодное.  
Открыв глаза в темноте, Лидия протянула руку к Джексону... и наткнулась на шершавую чешую.  
В постели с ней лежал, подергивая хвостом, канима. Спал – пока Лидия его не разбудила.  
Прошло почти полгода без обращений, Джексон всем казался нормальным оборотнем, и ни следа «этой гадости» в нем не проявлялось. Лидия была уверена, что Джексон ее любит, что она – его якорь, и вдруг...  
Потревоженный прикосновением канима поднял голову, уставился на Лидию мутными желтыми глазами. Вертикальный зрачок нервно подергивался, то сужаясь в нитку, то расширяясь почти на всю радужку, отражавшую свет фонаря с улицы.  
Никакими особыми способностями, кроме иммунитета, Лидия не обладала, так что за озарение нужно было сказать спасибо интуиции, а не мистике. Главное – оно сработало.  
– Джексон, – тихо пропела Лидия, словно непослушного ребенка звала домой.  
Канима склонил голову к плечу под углом, недоступным ни человеку, ни оборотню.  
– Давай я расскажу тебе сказку...  
...и всю ночь вспоминала сюжет за сюжетом, неизменно добрые и поучительные истории, пока Джексон не уснул. А потом сидела в неверном свете занимающегося утра и молча наблюдала, как тает чешуя, возвращая ей любимого человека.

***

Вторую ночь Лидия спала плохо, но Джексон не спал вообще. Притворялся, что спит, даже всхрапнул пару раз ненатурально – а Лидии от этого было щемяще больно и тепло. Заботился. Переживал. Не хотел, чтобы она снова осталась один на один с монстром.  
Но ни одно существо из плоти и крови не может прожить без сна, и рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
Джексон снова обратился в каниму.  
Они были в кинотеатре, романтический вечер на двоих, и Джексон широким жестом скупил два последних ряда, чтобы им точно не помешали. Если бы не это, кто знает, чем бы все закончилось. А так – на парочку не обратили внимания, мало ли, сидят и сидят в темноте, обнялись, прижались друг к другу, подумаешь.  
А Лидия весь сеанс и еще немного дольше отчаянно удерживала раздраженного каниму, не давая броситься на чужих людей и шепча в ухо первые попавшиеся признания.  
– ...я была влюблена в Рассела, знаешь, он был такой крутой, с ним все хотели дружить, а еще мама пекла пирог с клюквой, очень классный, жалко, мне сейчас нельзя, и у Скотта с Эллисон что-то не ладится, как думаешь, Айзек виноват, а еще Стайлз опять нашел какую-то старую книгу, мне страшно за него, мне страшно, Джексон, страшно...  
И Джексон вынырнул на поверхность, как едва не утонувший, отчаянно схватившийся за соломинку и выплывший. А потом уже он утешал ее, держал в объятиях, и администратор кинотеатра даже не стал сильно ругаться, когда выставлял их на улицу.  
А дома Джексон снова уснул, но канима, открывший глаза минуту спустя, никуда не ушел, обвил Лидию хвостом и остался сторожить ее сон.

***

С регулярным сном превращения стали регулярными, вот только теперь каждый вечер Стайлз заезжал, чтобы очертить вокруг Джексона круг из рябины. По ночам канима метался в своей клетке, ярился, бил хвостом. В такие моменты Лидия была как никогда рада, что родители Джексона оплатили им отдельный лофт, и глубоко, глубоко несчастна.  
Джексон не отдыхал в такие ночи, утром был вялый и выпивал по десять чашек кофе. Лидия молча покупала тройной запас, которого хватало хорошо если на неделю.  
Джексон терпел молча, он сам попросил рябиновый круг, но Лидия – Лидия была не из железа, что бы ни думали остальные. Она сломалась.  
Когда очередной ночью она вошла в круг к каниме, она ждала чего угодно. Но не того, что монстр в ту же секунду успокоится, поворчит еще немного, пару раз ударит хвостом по невидимым стенам, ревностно следя, чтобы не задеть ее, и... свернется путаным клубком у ее ног. Сначала Лидия не поняла, чего от нее хотят, а потом молча поправила позу, бесстрашно передвигая конечности, и уютно устроилась на каниме – как в теплое кожаное кресло опустилась.  
Той ночью оба выспались впервые за два месяца.

***

Каждый раз Лидия говорила о чем-то новом. Иногда учила латынь и вслух зачитывала отрывки из учебника, иногда пересказывала школьные сплетни и стайные новости. Канима на них не очень реагировал, хотя Джексон официально в стае состоял и еженедельно таскался на тренировки, а на встречи они ходили вместе – почти каждый день.  
Сегодня она рассказывала историю их знакомства.  
– Ты мне цветы присылал, пошлейшие розы. Я их терпеть не могу и думала, что ты издеваешься, а ты думал, что я отказываю. Если бы Дэнни ко мне не пришел, мы бы сейчас друг друга ненавидели. Я этого тебе никогда не говорила, но откуда, по-твоему, Дэнни узнал, что я люблю ромашки? Только не думай, что от наших одноклассниц. Они как раз считают, что нет цветов лучше, чем розы и хризантемы. Сказала бы я им такое, как же.  
Они теперь каждую ночь сидели в кругу. Иногда канима, запомнивший позу, сворачивался для нее уютным креслом, иногда Лидия садилась на пол, скрестив ноги, и смотрела ему в глаза. Сегодня она устроилась на диване в центре круга, который провел для них Стайлз, рассеянно листала справочник высшей математики и говорила, а канима осторожно трогал ее руки и лицо когтистыми пальцами, с которых капала противная слизь.  
Яд.  
Лидия смахивала назойливые капли, щекочущие ее кожу, и очень старалась не выдать, как ее радует хоть чуточку личный, человеческий отклик на ее слова.

***

Когда они впервые решились перейти границы простой близости, Лидия не помнила. Да и было ли это решением? Скорее – порывом, продиктованным сначала любопытством, потом – удовольствием.  
Канима все чаще трогал ее, брал за руку, даже целовался, пытаясь подражать человеку, а Лидия со смехом отпихивала его длинный язык и ругала, если он мешал ей заниматься. Поэтому она не испугалась, когда в одну из ночей канима повалил ее на диван и принялся осторожно срезать одежду когтями, не царапая кожу, но к дорогой блузке и модным брюкам не проявляя ни малейшего почтения. Этого стоило ожидать, и Лидия пожалела только, что не успела переодеться после торжественного ужина с родителями. Кто же знал, что сразу входить в круг не стоит, но в лофте сидел Стайлз, и переодеваться в домашнее при нем Лидия не стала – не хотела смущать.  
А получилось еще более неловко.  
Стайлз занес руку и взглядом спросил разрешения. Он мог бы разрушить барьер и в одиночку отшвырнуть каниму, а там Дерек бы почувствовал неладное со своей стаей и примчался на помощь – ему всего-то два этажа спускаться. Но Лидия покачала головой и глазами указала на дверь.  
Стайлз кивнул и вышел, не успев рассмотреть ее обнаженную грудь.  
А вот канима рассматривал с большим удовольствием – трогал соски, катал их между пальцами, и Лидия негромко ахала каждый раз. Шершавые подушечки канимы оказались куда приятнее, чем гладкие человеческие. И язык у него был ловкий, тоже шершавый и приятный, хотя канима не стремился ничего особо им делать. Он просто исследовал ее тело – трогал и вылизывал там, где ему понравилось. Например, перекатывать соски и сжимать грудь ему понравилось безоговорочно, а вылизывать он предпочитал клитор. Может быть, каниме нравился вкус ее смазки, а может быть – томные, грудные звуки, которые Лидия при этом издавала. Она не была уверена.  
И вырваться из его рук было невозможно – канима во много раз превосходил ее по силе, и если ему нравилось вылизывать, он делал это, не обращая внимания на стоны и крики.

В первый раз Лидии пришлось его ударить, чтобы он отпустил.  
Канима зашипел в ответ, сначала ошеломленно, потом злобно, угрожающе, но Лидии уже не было в пределах круга. Меньше минуты спустя в их лофт ворвался Дерек, почувствовавший ее страх, и зарычал на каниму. Тот прекратил шипеть на нее и переключился на Дерека, а Лидия тем временем накинула легкий халатик и сбежала в его лофт.  
Больше она к каниме не подходила.

***

Спустя две недели Лидия оттаяла, перестала игнорировать тихое, с присвистом, виноватое шипение канимы, который каждую ночь звал ее из круга. Но не настолько, чтобы остаться совершенно спокойной, когда Джексон вдруг превратился в каниму на ее глазах, а Стайлза с рябиной или Дерека с когтями рядом не оказалось.  
Они уже были в лофте, но Джексон еще не собирался спать, и Стайлз приедет только через три часа, а Дерек на другом конце города, и...  
Канима вдруг склонился и совершенно человеческим жестом поднес ее руку к губам. А потом превратился – сначала в волка, затем в человека.  
– Ты контролируешь это? Но... как? – выдохнула Лидия.  
– Слишком больно было знать, что ты меня боишься, – ответил Джексон.  
И взял ее на руки.


End file.
